Everything Has Changed
by VeeSwagger
Summary: Ally's dream comes true and she goes to a music camp. But after she meets the local "bad boy" Austin Moon, things start to change. Faster than anyone expected. Feelings change, people change and some secrets are revealed. *I don't won Austin & Ally*
1. Chapter 1

**Yo, how are you. I started working on a new story and I'm ready to share the first chapter with you. Please, review and let me know what you think of it.**

* * *

Ally's POV

I woke up with a bright smile on my face. This is the first day of big summer break and I'm going to a music camp today. This is the first time I'm gonna do something this exciting. I have been looking forward to this, I can't believe it's finally happening. It's gonna be an awesome summer, I'll meet new people and learn something new. I barely got any sleep last night, but I'm not tired at all. I'm excited. I took a shower and enjoyed the warm water on my skin. After that, I did the rest of my morning routine and went grab something to wear. I was standing in front of my closet a few minutes, before I finally decided what to wear. I grabbed a blue floral dress and white flats. Simple, but still pretty, I think. Then I reached for the suitcase and put it on the bed. Time for packing. I heard my mom yell from downstairs, so I quickly put my songbook on top of everything and zipped it up. When I put it down, I realized how heavy the suitcase was. But it was nothing that I couldn't handle. I'm small and quiet, but I'm not weak as almost everyone things. However, carrying the suitcase down the stairs was pretty difficult. I put it near the door and went to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Ally. Here's healthy breakfast for my talented girl."

"Thank you, mom." She have me a bone-crushing hug. Not like I mind, I love my mom. I started eating my breakfast, that looked and smelled really nice. In the meantime, my mom put my suitcase in the car. After I finished eating, I washed the plate and went to the car. The engine was already on and my mom was humming a melody of some song that was on the radio. She snapped out of it, after I closed the door.

"Hey, ready to go?" I nodded and pulled my phone out of my pocket along with my earphones. I was sure that this summer was gonna be perfect. I've never had an exciting summer when you see a lot of places and meet a lot of new people. Usually, we go on some small trips, but that's all. I put the earphones in and put Arctic Monkeys on repeat. I love that band like, really love. After some time, I felt my phone buzz in my hand. It kind of brought me back to reality, because I lost myself in the music. I unlocked my phone to see I got a text.

_Hey, sweetie. Have fun at the camp, I'm gonna miss you so much. –Alex_

I should mention that I have a boyfriend. He's so sweet and caring. The best boyfriend a girl could ever wish for. We've been together for 6 months now. I had a huge crush on him and then he kissed me on New Year's Eve. We've been together ever since. People say we're meant to be. And I believe it, I can't even count how many times he surprised me with those little things like randomly giving me a rose and things like that. He even did a countdown until our 1 month anniversary. He always put a note in my locker that said something sweet and there was the number of remaining days. It was very sweet and original. People like to tease us about our names. Cause we're Alex & Ally. Also, we're the "it" couple of Marino High.

After reading the text, I went back to listening to music. I admired the nature that I saw outside the window. The camp must be in very nice environment. Around 2 hours later, I saw a big sign of the camp. I hot extremely happy, because that meant that we were close. I giggled happily and looked over to my mom.

"We're almost there, honey." She just rolled her eyes. When we arrived, it was all packed. I couldn't see anything but the kids. It was crazy, I couldn't even hear myself talking to mom, after we got out of the car. I went to sign up and she went with me. We waited a long line, finally, it was my turn.

"What's your name?" A woman sitting at a table asked me.

"Ally Dawson." Her eyes scanned a list of kids to find my name.

"Okay. I need your mom to write her number here." The woman at an empty spot on the paper and mom wrote her number down.

"You'll be staying at cabin 3. The girls' cabins are that way." She pointed at a gravel road that went slightly up to hill. The road was hidden in a shade of large trees. The nature here is just so amazing.

"And here is the schedule and map. Have fun here." She gave me a smile before shouting "Next!". My mom decided to leave so I took my suitcase myself. The hill wasn't steep, but when you have heavy suitcase, it seems to be.

"Oh, here, let me help." I turned around to see a red-headed boy around my age. He was wearing really strange clothes, but I don't mean it bad. I like it when people are being themselves.

"No, you don't have to. I'll get up there someday." He laughed and took the suitcase.

"It's no big deal. It isn't heavy." It my turn to laugh now. When we finally reached my cabin, I took my suitcase back.

"Speak for yourself. But thanks." I said as we kept walking slowly. I was a bit nervous, because I didn't know what to say.

"You're welcome. By the way, my name is Dez."

"I'm Ally." I smiled and we shook hands. He didn't seem like that kind of person that would shake someone's hand, but you know what they say, never judge a book by its cover.

"That' s pretty name. You should come to a welcoming party tonight. Everyone will be there, you may make new friends."

"I'll think about it, bye." I smiled at him and opened the cabin door. There were 4 beds and one was occupied already.

"Hi, I'm Cassidy. Are you here for the first time?" I heard a girl say as I made my way toward one of the beds.

"Yeah, I am. And you?" I put my suitcase on a bed that was under the window. It had a nice view, so why not?

"No, it's my second time." She said and sat on her bed.

"I heard you talking with Dez outside the cabin. Girl, you should stay away from him." She said in a really dangerous tone, but I didn't know why. He seemed nice after all.

"Why?" I put my songbook on the pillow and then started putting away my clothes.

"He's friends with Austin Moon. The bad boy of this camp, he's here every year and I'm sure this year is not an exception." I have made two friends so far. Scratch that. I have made one friend.

"Oh... thanks for telling me. I guess." After some minutes of unpacking, I sat in the bed. There was a silence, that Cassidy broke.

"If you want I'll show you around since it's your first time."

"Okay, let's go." Cassidy showed me the lake, big stage and then rehearsal rooms. We were in a forest and I stopped to take a look at a lake. It gave me a inspiration to write a song, but I didn't have my songbook with me. I looked around for Cassidy, but she was nowhere to be found. She wouldn't leave me here by myself, right? I started walking down the trail. There wasn't anything to be scared of, right? I was sure that many people use this trail, I kept walking. _Keep calm, Ally, it's not that bad._ Suddenly, I saw a long black snake in front of me. I started screaming and running the opposite way. Probably I won't get back to the camp going this way. I was running until I bumped into someone. I fell to the ground and I felt some of the rocks dig into my skin. I got up slowly. I could see a boy standing in front of me, but I didn't dare to lift my head and look at him. I'm shy and the fact that I slipped right in front of them wasn't helping at all. I fixed my skirt and checked my skin. Luckily, I didn't have any injuries. My clothes were a little dirty, but only a little. I looked up at the person that was in front of me the whole time.

"Good job, you clumsy little bitch. Wait come here." I made a step forward and he pulled a little twig out of my hair. I took a long look at him. He was wearing jeans and a green t-shirt. He had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes that were like two pools of chocolate. He looked exactly the way I imagined my dream boyfriend to look. _Snap out of it, Ally! You have a loving boyfriend that is waiting for you! _I stepped back still looking at him. He was still looking at me. I couldn't see anything in his eyes, they were emotionless. Literally.

"T-Thanks." I managed to say. Damn it, I only just met him and he's got my mind blown.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You should head back." He said and turned around, ready to walk away.

"I don't know how to get back." I admitted. The situation was getting more embarrassing for me second by second. He turned back to me and laughed.

"I see... This is your first time. Fine, I'll guide you. Hurry up, I don't wait." He started walking and I was trying to keep up, he was walking really fast.

"Wait!" I shouted hoping he would slow down at least, but he just kept walking. I sighed in relief, when I saw some cabins.

"You're welcome." He said and left. I watched him walk, until he disappeared. He was really something, I could tell. I shook him off my mind and went back to my cabin. All four beds were already occupied. I saw a short girl with black curly hair. She seemed nice, definitely not one of those, who would talk about manicure for hours. On the other hand, the other girl seemed like that. She had black hair and she was very skinny.

"Hi," I greeted them, "I'm Ally." I introduced myself and they turned their heads to me.

"Hi, I'm Trish. And this is Kira." The short one said. After a small talk we started getting ready for the party.


	2. Chapter 2

**The second chapter is finally here. I know it took me long to write, but school started this week and it's literally insane. But I'll try to write as often as possible. Here is the second chapter, enjoy :) Please review, I'll give you a shout out in the next chapter :)**

* * *

Ally's POV

The party was crazy. The just was just about to set when we arrived. There were bigger and smaller groups of people. Everyone was talking with someone. And everyone had a drink in their hands. Music was really loud. I heard that song "Slow Down" by Selena Gomez started playing. _Typical party song,_ I thought.

"Hey, I'm gonna go get a drink." Trish excused herself and left. I didn't really mind.

"I'm gonna go get one too." Kira said and followed Trish. The only person that didn't leave me was Cassidy. Well, not for long.

"I'm gonna try to find an old friend. Bye Ally." So she left me. I was here in the middle of a party all by myself. Nothing bad can happen, but what if. I walked around a while and then decided to have a drink. Hopefully, it will calm me down. As the sky was getting darker, the party was getting more and more out of control. I saw a few people kissing and I almost tripped over a couple making out on the ground. My eyes widened in shock. I looked around if someone sees and realizes the same thing I do. Nobody seemed to mind, as if it was normal. I passed them by carefully. I didn't even want the drink anymore. I wanted to go back to my cabin. I walked faster. But it didn't get me anywhere. The area here is so big, I can't find the cabin. Or someone to help me find it. I started looking for Trish, she seemed like someone who would agree with me that this party was insane. I walked like two rounds and stopped when I admitted it was hopeless. I don't even know why I went to this party. Gosh, what was I thinking? This is not a movie, of course I wouldn't find a cute boy, that would get me drink and then walk me to my cabin to make sure I was okay. It doesn't happen in real life. In real life, you're here on your own, in a crowd of drunk people. And it won't happen, especially because I have a boyfriend. I check the time and I was honestly shocked. It was 10 PM. How can the time fly so fast? It was 8:30 when we left the cabin. I felt someone stand behind me.

"Lost again?" I put my phone back in my purse and turned around. A saw that blonde guy from earlier. It was kind of embarrassing that I was lost again. And he was there. Again. His breath smelled like alcohol, no doubt he was drinking.

"Nope, just looking for someone." I said and turned around. I wanted to walk away but something held me back. It made me turn around and face him. I stood closer to him than before.

"Hey, why so harsh?" He looked at me, it was like his gaze was burning through me. I looked away and rolled my eyes. I didn't allow myself feel those things you feel when you see a handsome boy. The fact that I had a boyfriend was one of the reasons.

"Why not?" I turned around to leave, but suddenly he stood in front of me. Is he stalking me? If so, I'll hire someone to get rid of him.

"What's your name?" He asked seriously, like his life depended on it. The expression in his face was... I couldn't even name it, I was sure there isn't a word for that. It was something between mischievous and afraid of rejection. And something else

"What? Just leave me alone." I said and left. Finally, he didn't stop me. I decided to find one of the girls. I didn't find them, surprisingly, but I found the bar. I saw a group of boys pouring beer right into their throats. A cheering crowd stood around them. I watched them a couple minutes and then went to have that drink. I was really thirsty.

"Hey, Ally." I heard someone say behind me. I turned around to see Dez.

"Oh, hey Dez." I said and smiled. I was so annoyed by this whole evening but it looked like something good finally happened.

"Are you enjoying tonight?" He asked and poured himself a drink.

"I am and you?" I asked politely and took a sip of my drink. There was alcohol in it, I didn't doubt.

"I am too. Well, see ya around." He said and left. I held my cup in my left hand and started walking around. Again. It was the 5th or 6th time, I lost count. I saw that the party had gone crazier than before. I saw a couple having sex behind a tree. I just shook my head and continued walking until I saw the same thing again. It was the first day, I didn't even want to imagine what the whole summer will be like. I stopped by the lake. It was the place where Cassidy left me by myself earlier, but now I knew how to get back. This lake always looked amazing. Whether it's day or night. I sat on the dirty ground, though I had one of my favorite dresses on. I can always wash the clothes, right? I watched the sky get darker and darker, I lost track of time. Even the noises coming from the camp got a little bit more silent. It kind of calmed me down. I checked the time. A few minutes past midnight. It didn't really bother me or make me wanna come back. There will be a lot of kids with headache that will over sleep. Maybe I'll over sleep too, but I won't have a headache. Couple minutes later I decided to go back. I stood up and fixed my dress. I heard a move in the shrubs but I didn't pay attention to it. Suddenly, I felt someone push me into the water. I screamed until water filled my throat and I couldn't breathe. I tried to get back to the shore or grab a tree limb, but I failed. I felt like I was further and further. It's my pity that I can't swim. I tried to swim with my arms, but it didn't help me at all. Out of nothing, I heard a splash and someone's hands around my waist. I couldn't even open my eyes, I felt halfway dead. I felt fresh air meet my wet skin. So I was out of water. I still couldn't open my eyes, but heard voice.

"Please, wake up." I heard that guy say. That blonde guy. Why would he be here? Maybe, he was the one who pushed me into the water. Maybe he was trying to impress me or get me to like him. Somewhere deep in my mind, I knew he wouldn't do that. It was just my imagination creating the craziest explanations. He didn't put me on the ground. He was holding me in his arms. I kind of enjoyed it. But I wasn't even thinking straight, so...

"Austin, what happened?" I heard Dez say. From what I heard, I guessed that he just arrived and he was talking deep breaths, so I assumed he was running. I heard Austin whisper something, but I couldn't make out what it was. It was too quiet, even for me.

"I-I don't know. I heard a splash and when I got here, I couldn't let her drown." He said with a shaking voice. He sighed and I thought that maybe he wasn't so bad. But he was still the same Austin Moon and when the sun rises a few hours later, I'm gonna stay away from him.

"What's her name?" I heard Austin's voice. Then and there, I wasn't sure if I wanted him to know my name. But that kind of wasn't up to me.

"Ally." I heard Dez's steps on the ground, so he left. I finally opened my eyes.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked with a soft voice. I was kind of surprised by his behavior. I looked around, I didn't even know why. I shivered when the wind blew.

"You must be freezing, wait a sec." He pulled away a little to take his jacked off and throw it over me. He was right, I was freezing. I held it as tight as possible, cause I was cold and his jacket was so warm. And big, I felt like I was drowning in it. I looked at him. He smiled at me like an angel. Then he hugged me, which was kind of... sweet. I didn't know what to expect from him. He might be an angel now but I was sure that tomorrow he would be totally different.

"Come one, we should head back." As we started moving, I was freezing again. The air wasn't warm and when it met my skin, that was a little wet, it sent goosebumps all over my body.

"Thank you." I said quietly. Very quietly. I didn't even think he heard me, but he responded.

"You're welcome." I could feel his gaze and his burning smile. I didn't know, maybe it was because of what Cassidy said about him earlier. I liked what was happening, but I shouldn't. We heard music and soon we reached the camp, where everybody was still partying. Nobody seemed to care that it was half past 1 in the morning. I spotted my cabin and turned to Austin, taking his jacket off. I quickly gave it to him and he was clearly surprised, because he almost let it fall to the ground.

"Thank you." I said quickly and ran towards my cabin. He was staring at me, I knew it. I didn't turn around. I couldn't take a look. When I got back, none of the girls were there. I was kind of glad for that, I didn't want to answer any questions about why my dress is wet. I quickly changed into my dry PJs, then brushed my teeth and hair. I lay down and closed my eyes. I could hear the music, that was still pretty loud, but I didn't let it bother me. A few moments later, I finally fell asleep.


End file.
